Classes
Dark Revenant Casts heals and debuffs. Summons ghosts to do damage. *Dark Revenant Skills Dark Revenants use special Bells to summon ghosts. Therefore they use Bells as talismans, which have special enhancement charms on them. Dark Revenants can enter a Soul Form, where instead of using their spiritual powers for healing, they can summon ghosts to add Debuffs to enemies. With a strong Debuff ability, Dark Revenants are more like single-target strikers than healers, though they can still carry out those duties. Stormlord Thunder Spell Caster, wear cloth. High AoE damage, low defense. Stormlords harness the elemental power of thunder magic. They use a Mirror as their talisman, which can enhance their storm magic. Stormloards are good at long range battle. They can control thunder to stun the enemy and form special fields to activate effects. With strong spell power, Stormlords should be protected by teammates so that their spells are uninterrupted. Master Summoner A Well Balanced Class *Master Summoner Skills Master Summoners study the Taoist fortune magic of Qi Men Dun Jia to enhance their powers. Therefore they use a divination tube as their talisman, which is a necessity in Taoist magic. Taoist magic contains various abilities. Efficiently using them can provide incredible power. Master Summoners are able to call forth Divine Warriors to assist them in battle. Summoners are well balanced and can be useful for any roles in teams. Raksha Warrior A Hybrid Tank/DPS Class *Raksha Warrior Skills Raksha Warriors use magical might to enchant their Srolls and infuse it with nether energies. Raksha Warriors are good at short and mid-range battle. They use mysterious ghosts to help with their attacks. They can even summon gods to assist in battle. With exellent attack and defense, Raksha Warriors are a good fit as either single-target strikers or defenders Vajra Guardian A Tank Type, wear heaviest armor. Low damage, High Defense. *Vajra Guardian Skills Guardians carry Steles with them. Along journeys, the Stele acquires essence and gives Guardians strong abilities. These Steles contain Vajra power. Vajra Guardians are good at short ranged battle. They use reliable Vajra to help with their attack. Powerful Guardians can even summon real Vajra spirits to assist in battle. With high defense, Vajra Guardians always charge in front and protect other teammates. Blade Warden A hybrid class of Melee, Range and Crowd Control. Wear medium armor. *Blade Warden Skills Blade Wardens emphasize the importance of sword theory. Perfect realization of sword is their ultimate wish. Legendary swords can help their class a lot. Wardens are good at using swords to help attack. They also have many skills to disable the enemy. With strong control skills and high damage, Wardens are excellent single-target strikers. Fire Mage Fire Spell Caster, wear cloth. High Damage, low defense. Damage over time attacks, and debuff Fire Mages harness the elemental power of fire magic. They use a Gourd as their talisman, which can enhance their fire magic. Fire Mages are good at long range battle. They can control fire to attack and use magic to enhance spell power. With strong spell powers, Fire Mages should be protected by teammates so that their spells are uninterrupted. Divine Enchanter Healer class like cleric. Wear heavy Armor with healing spell. Lowest damage output of all class. Divine Enchanters gather essence and make special Banners. These Banners have miraculous power from the heavens. Divine Enchanters can heal others better with Banners. They can also summon gods to empower and heal teammates. With strong healing powers, Divine Enchanters are always welcomed by teams.